


nothin' else like this

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: It’s just his damn biology but when he’s aware of it, it’s all he can think about. And he’s hard in just his boxers and his boyfriend is warm and equally as underdressed and he trails his hand down from Mark’s ear to his neck, fingers touching so softly. Over his neck, the ridges of his collarbone, along his shoulder and down his arm. Mark shifts slightly but he’s clearly still asleep. Hendery isn’t anymore and as his mind starts to clear he realizes why he’s awake at such an early hour, when most of the city is still asleep.It’s Mark’s birthday.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	nothin' else like this

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the one and only mark lee
> 
> i had a bad day at work so i thought i'd come home and write a lil ditty for the birthday boy himself. an underrated but highly interesting ship, if i do say so myself. i don't usually write about either of them so this was a lot of fun to experiment with.
> 
> *trigger warning; the light somnophilia is consensual though i only mention it briefly. but rest assured this is conversation mark and hendery have had at length and they both really, really like being woken up with sex but if it makes you uncomfortable maybe don't proceed. just as a gentle warning. 
> 
> **un-beta'd

The sun is barely up outside of the window, which means Hendery should absolutely still be asleep. Rare is it that he’s awake before noon and yet he’s wide awake. He’s not sure what it is, but the gray light outside the window comes through their windows, filtering low and blue-tinged through their curtains. They shouldn’t even have curtains, they’re not really that competent enough for it but Kun bought them and Johnny insisted he put them up so they have curtains and it’s actually kind of nice because waking up to the sun directly in his eyes for the first month they lived here was something awful. 

He’s awake but he’s not really all the way awake, he still feels sleep hazy, like he could fall back asleep at any moment, eyelids heavy and wrapped up in the blankets. The dog days of summer are threatening them but it’s cool here, under their ceiling fan they’ve cranked until it’s almost comical how quickly it’s spinning. He’s shirtless and his legs are cold where they’re sticking out from the bottom of the blankets but if he tucks himself just a little bit closer to his boyfriend he’s going to be sweating. 

Mark is built like a personal space heater and it’s great in the middle of winter when Hendery can wrap his arms around Mark’s shoulders and tug him back against his chest, push his nose into Mark’s hair and get warm immediately. It can get a little overwhelming in the summer but the fan is going and the air con is surprisingly decent in their cheap little studio apartment so it’s comfortable right now. It’s nice right now, snuggled up next to Mark as he continues to sleep where he’s cuddled into Hendery’s side. 

Hendery keeps brushing his fingers through Mark’s hair. He dyed it recently so it’s a bright black, shiny, and a little too long where it’s falling into his eyes. It’s a shocking contrast to his own hair that he all but begged Ten to bleach for him. It’s still fragile so he can’t do anything with it right now but it’s going to be baby pink when it heals up a bit and he gets the gumption. Renjun’s pink hair was so cute and Dejun even colored his hair that color not too long ago, he thinks it might work for him. 

Mark snuffles a little in his sleep and turns his face further into Hendery’s neck. He’s like a koala the way he manages to wrap himself bodily around Hendery when they go to bed. They always fall asleep next to each other but Hendery always wakes up with Mark wrapped around his side, arm strapped over his chest and leg thrown over his hips, face in his shoulder. He can’t complain, it’s cute the way Mark turns bright red when Hendery so much as kisses his cheek in public but he’s the most affectionate boyfriend in the world back in their apartment. 

Last night was no different and Hendery pushes his hair behind his ear. Mark’s lashes look so long, eyes moving and lashes fluttering as he dreams. Hendery presses a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, the corner he can reach with Mark hiding in his neck and lets his fingers linger around the curve of Mark’s ear. 

Mark makes a soft noise in his sleep and his arm slides down Hendery’s torso, hand splayed against the side of his ribs while his thigh tightens near Hendery’s hip. It’s a rather inconvenient motion considering Hendery is walking a thin line between sleep and awake and his skin prickles with sensation. It lights something in his stomach, the way a soft, innocent touch against sensitive skin might. The reaction is immediate when he’s suddenly aware of the fact that he’s half hard. 

It’s just his damn biology but when he’s aware of it, it’s all he can think about. And he’s hard in just his boxers and his boyfriend is warm and equally as underdressed and he trails his hand down from Mark’s ear to his neck, fingers touching so softly. Over his neck, the ridges of his collarbone, along his shoulder and down his arm. Mark shifts slightly but he’s clearly still asleep. Hendery isn’t anymore and as his mind starts to clear he realizes why he’s awake at such an early hour when most of the city is still asleep. 

It’s Mark’s birthday.

Mark has never been the type to make a fuss about his birthday. He likes it being acknowledged but he doesn’t do big parties or cakes or anything like that. He’s humble and sweet and down-to-earth so he always says he doesn’t need all of that. He has all he needs just by being told ‘happy birthday’ and getting a kiss from his boyfriend. 

But Hendery likes big shows. It’s a character flaw of a sort, he thinks. Mark once told him that if they get married he’s doing the proposing because he doesn’t trust Hendery to not do something ridiculous, like hire a skywriter or something. It still makes something warm blossom in Hendery’s chest to think that Mark thinks that there might be a future where they get married but they’re only 21 and almost 21 so Hendery tries not to delve too far into that thought bank. 

They have time for that. 

But he knows now why he’s awake. Why his body made him wake up earlier than necessary, gave him time to look down and admire his soft, sleepy boyfriend. Because Hendery is a sucker for big shows of affection and he can think of nothing better than being the one to wake Mark up on his birthday with something nice. Something sweet. Something he’ll enjoy. Not a gift, nothing that takes extra effort, but something nice. 

Something like morning sex. 

It’s something of an indulgence for the two of them. Not often do they actually wake up at a time that they can call having sex before they even leave the bed ‘morning sex’ because it’s generally clear into the afternoon. Or they have to go to work at that hour and no way would they have the time to do that. So Hendery leans back, checks the time on his phone and finds that it’s not even eight yet (God, how is he awake) and he turns back over to look at Mark, still sleeping, and thinks that this might be one of the best ideas he’s ever had. 

Carefully, Hendery pulls away from Mark, shifts his boyfriend into the middle of the bed, extracting himself from his boyfriend’s clingy limbs. Mark is grumpy immediately because even in his sleep he can tell when his own personal cuddler is disappearing and he whines, shifting around. 

Hendery placates him by kissing the corner of his mouth. Mark’s sleep is lighter now from the shifting around and he hums in a vague acknowledgement of what’s happening around him. Hendery doesn’t linger at his lips though, kisses his cheek, his jaw, down it, and to his neck. Like clockwork, he relaxes into the sheets, on his back, limbs spread out. His knees fall open and Hendery slips between them easily, hands finding Mark’s hips. 

Mark is just as undressed as he is, shirtless and just in his boxers. He’s hard with morning wood and Hendery continues kissing him as he cups him gently over his boxers. Mark’s mouth falls open in a pretty little o and Hendery takes his time kissing along his neck. Mark is a notoriously gentle lover and Hendery wants him to wake up softly, wants to give him the best beginning to his birthday possible so he sucks softly to leave bruises. 

They’re fleeting, they won’t last permanently but the day is so, so young and he has all the time in the world to make them last. They bloom pink and red though under his mouth and Mark breathes moans as Hendery touches him. He presents very little pressure, doesn’t want to wake him up too quickly but wants to make sure Mark is hard when he does. He squirms a little underneath him when Hendery starts placing kisses along his collarbone. 

“Kunhang…?” Mark mutters. He’s barely awake, his eyes blink open slowly and Hendery only glances up from where he’s bent over Mark’s frame. “K-” a soft groan interrupts the word when Hendery presses down harder on his cock, gives him a little more friction where his cock is trapped in his boxers and Mark arches his back. There are very few things in this world that Hendery finds more beautiful than when Mark arches up in bed, slim chest pushing up while his back bows underneath him, hips pushing up into Hendery’s hold. 

Hendery doesn’t even greet him, he picks up the paces of his kisses though, nips a little bit at the skin of his collarbone, gropes at the outline of Mark’s erection in his boxers. Mark gasps softly and his hands twist in the sheets of the bed. Hendery’s mouth has an expressed purpose now that Mark’s got some kind of awareness and he laps at his soft nipple, catching his teeth on it to feel it harden under his lips. Mark hisses between his teeth, fingers leaving the bed to thread through Hendery’s hair. 

Mark’s nipples are so sensitive, all of him in, especially when he’s still sleep warm and hazy so Hendery lets him push his mouth closer to his chest, opens his mouth to suck at the pert nipple. Mark whines high in his throat and Hendery looks up at him.

Mark’s eyes are closed, pinched shut and he’s squirming a bit, as though unsure whether to chase the feeling or run away from it entirely. His mouth is open and he’s panting, quick little breaths. Hendery lifts his head then, drags his tongue across Mark’s chest to give the same attention to his other nipple. Mark whines again and Hendery can feel the way Mark is heavy in his hand, cock pulsing and there’s already a little wet patch on the front of his boxers. 

He wants to taste it. 

Hendery kisses down his chest and stomach, a little more impatient than before. He can’t help himself now, wanted to take his time but Mark is so beautiful and they’re both hard in their boxers and Hendery wants to give Mark his orgasm right now, immediately. 

Mark lifts his hips obediently when Hendery tugs on the waistband of his boxers. It’s a bit of a hassle to pull them off and Mark breathes a laugh as Hendery all but flings them off the edge of the bed. It’s eight in the morning and Hendery is horny and he wants his boyfriend's cock in his mouth right this second so he doesn’t have the energy to argue with undergarments right now. It’s all worth it though when he swallows Mark down to the hilt immediately though and Mark arches up again. 

Hendery knows what to expect, has given Mark head more than enough times that he knows to open up his throat, loosen his jaw and let Mark do what he’s going to. He kind of likes it actually, the way Mark reacts on instinct, his whole body reacting before his mind does. Mark tends to get that way, his body just doing it’s thing before his mind has a chance to catch up. It’s nice, the way Mark doesn’t overthink things, just lets them happen. 

So he lets Mark hump up into his mouth a couple times before he comes back to himself and Hendery can pin him down onto the bed and suck him off properly. Mark’s hand is still in his hair and this time he moves it to brush Hendery’s unruly fringe away from his eyes. Hendery’s eyes are closed and his attention is focused solely on the taste, feel and weight of Mark in his mouth but it’s pretty. Mark loves getting to watch. 

Hendery is always focused when he’s having sex. He’s not intense or all-consuming but he is dedicated. He focuses all his energy on the task at hand, on giving his partner everything he can’t. Before the two of them were exclusive they messed around with Xuxi for a little while and Mark liked watching more than engaging when Hendery was with Xuxi. He liked the way Hendery would pay full and total attention to whoever he’s with and Mark is undeniably thankful it’s all him now. 

Mark moves his hand from Hendery’s hair to his jaw, cupping it gently and pushing his thumb against his cheek. Hendery moans softly at the feeling and the vibration is a heavy sensation on Mark’s dick, already sensitive where it’s stuffed into Hendery’s mouth. He can feel himself in Hendery’s mouth though and it turns him on a bit more. He’s not sure what it is but it’s hot, feeling himself pushed into Hendery’s warm mouth. 

Everything still feels a bit hazy, a bit off-kilter and not all there, getting his cock sucked this early in the morning, hard and aching before he’s even properly awake and Mark knows he’s not going to last long like this. He can feel everything, sensations heightened with his reality all warped, wrapped entirely around the way Hendery is swirling his tongue around his dick and sucking so hard Mark feels like he’s trying to forcibly take his orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Mark breathes. “Kunhang,” he moans. It’s a weak sound and when Hendery opens his big, pretty eyes Mark tips his head back on the pillow, hips bucking up of their own accord. Hendery chokes softly but doesn’t falter and it’s wet, the way Hendery is drooling and Mark is leaking and he’s going to come. 

“Gonna come,” he gasps and he feels it when Hendery lowers himself all the way down again, taking him deep in his mouth, Mark’s cock long enough that it slips down his throat a bit, tight and fluttering and Mark chokes on his moan, on Kunhang’s name, before he’s coming. 

Hendery pulls back a bit as he does, still sucking and swallowing and Mark is vaguely aware of his vision going blurry and white around the edges. He can barely catch his breath and when he’s finally done coming he looks down to see Hendery licking the corners of his lips. 

“You’re fucking disgusting,” Mark huffs, breathing a laugh. He feels heavy and sated and Hendery crawls up his body, presses a kiss to his lips and Mark licks into his mouth despite his earlier comment because he can. Because his boyfriend just sucked his dick so hard he almost blacked out and he loves him so much he can barely contain it all. 

“Happy birthday,” Hendery whispers into his lips. 

“Thanks, babe,” Mark mutters back. “Now lie down, we’re not done.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
